herofandomcom-20200223-history
Two Qiaos
Two Qiaos, also known as The Qiao Sisters, are a set of characters of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms - book, play, movies, and the video-game adaptation there-of Dynasty Warriors series. They are each wives of powerful Wu lords and playable character for the Wu roster in the video games. Da Qiao Qiao Wei, also known as Da Qiao, is a wife of Sun Ce and the older sister of Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao Qiao Qian, also known as Xiao Qiao, is the younger daughter of Qiao Xuan, a younger sister of Da Qiao and wife of Zhou Yu. Prior to the Battle of Chibi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. Roles Two Qiaos are born in Lujiang commandery in Yang Province. As they grew into adulthood, they became attractive women and would eventually be remembered as some of the greater beauties of ancient China. During Sun Ce's conquest of Wu territory, at Wan, they met the Sun Ce - "Little Conqueror". Sun Ce was kept Da Qiao for himself and arranged for the younger Xiao Qiao to be betrothed to his close friend Zhou Yu. Da Qiao and Sun Ce married would actually be married later than Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. Da Qiao was gave birth to their child Sun Shao. In that same year, Sun Ce died after being seriously wounded by retainers of Xu Gong. What happened to the Da Qiao after Sun Ce's death is not known. Gallery Two Qiaos Qiao_Sisters_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|The Two Qiao's: Da Qiao (left) and Xiao Qiao (right). Rotk9_theqiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Xiao Qiao is on the left and Da Qiao is on the right. Da Qiao Da_Qiao_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Daqiao-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Daqiao_(ROTK13).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Daqiao_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Daqiao-dw7art.jpg|Da Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 7. Daqiao-dw8art.jpg|Da Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 8. Daqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Da Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xiao_Qiao_-_2010TV(1).jpg|Da Qiao in Three Kingdoms (2010). Xiao Qiao Xiao_Qiao_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Xiaoqiao-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Xiaoqiao_(ROTK13).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Xiaoqiao_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xiaoqiao-dw7art.jpg|Xiao Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xiaoqiao-dw8art.jpg|Xiao Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xiaoqiao1985.jpg|Xiao Qiao in The Legendary Prime Minister - Zhuge Liang. 709270853561878-450x542.jpg|Xiao Qiao as she appears in the Red Cliff films. Xiaoqiao_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Xiao Qiao in Three Kingdoms (2010) Trivia *Two Qiaos is similar to Chip 'N Dale from Disney Universe. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Artistic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fictionalized Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Patriots Category:Fighter Category:Envious Category:In Love Category:Ingenue Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Partners in Training Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Honest Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Political Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Passionate Learners Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Independent Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Predecessor Category:Optimists Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Historical Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Merciful Category:Unwanted Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Harmonizers Category:Famous Category:Stalkers Category:Benefactors Category:Misguided Category:Inconclusive Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Paragon Category:Wealthy Category:Disabled Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Remorseful Category:Classic Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Nurturer Category:Inept Category:Rescuers Category:Pacifists Category:Self-Aware Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes